Kaoru Ishida
Kaoru is a survivor of the Apocalypse living in Castra, originally a native from the Wutai region of Gaia. She works in Novum, in a small bar called Seventh Heaven-- an epitaph of the late Tifa Lockhart. Quotes *''"I don't understand people who can't look back and reflect, or even question what had happened to them-- or maybe people do not understand me? Those people who can just look ahead; sometimes I envy them. I always find myself spending my time going through old diaries and journals I wrote as a kid, and even some of the stuff I wear just evokes a multitude of memories."'' Etymology The name Kaoru is also used as a girl name. Its pronunciation is KAA-owRuw †. Kaoru is used predominantly in the Japanese language and it is also derived from Japanese origins. The name's meaning is fragrant. Ishida comes from a common place name meaning ‘''rocky rice paddy''’. Some families of this name descend from samurai of Tosa (now Kōchi prefecture). The name is also found in the Ryūkyū Islands. Background Kaoru was born in Wutai Village, in the western-most mass of land in Gaia, ''and an only child. Kaoru had spent her childhood surrounded by the orient glades of her native land, partaking in trips further up the mountain in the baltic wastes of the north, and admiring the landscape of the Gold Coast. It was generally a peaceful lifestyle with the occassional bustle in the now resort-town of Da Shao, or of those travelling to visit the mighty Pagoda once owned by the illustrious warrior Godo; a relic of the Old World. Like all her people before the Apocalypse, Kaoru was a faithful and honorable believer of the great Aeon ''Leviathan, ''eventually becoming a Shrine Maiden where she would partake in religious ceremonies and festivals every year to keep the faith alive. Where most parts of the world had let go of their belief in Aeons, Wutai remained steadfast and loyal to their old culture, rebelling against the growth of a single global culture by celebrating only their own traditions. Apocalypse Castra Personality Kaoru can easily be described as introverted; bashful and cautious in the company of new people, and often displaying an optimal amount of sheepishness when it comes to people asking for her help. Of course, she is not at all withdrawn from the idea of helping another out, but it is her own self-belief that her answers - or actions - will not be able to help them entirely. She considers herself an ''ordinary person, like any other she passes in the street, so her sense of self-worth is somewhat non-existent as she continually compares herself to those around her. This fueled her reticent nature, somewhat distrustful of any new faces that come through the door, but is still up for opening the doors and eventually crafting new bonds. She comes across as terribly self-conscious of her image, and also that of her intelligence. With no great educational feats and rarely engaging in social activities-- Kaoru prefers a more quiet and withdrawn lifestyle to that of a bustling, prismatic one. Castra itself often puts a strain on this preferred style of living, but she is knowledgeable of the terror outside the walls and accepts her role in society. Her happiness is not null, however, becoming comfortable when she can listen to music, engage in creative activities and also when she is practising Judo. She prefers the company of more composed individuals, or if she is encouraged by far more confident ones which often brings out a more peppy, engaging side of her. She does not do well in the company of arrogant folk, nor does she prefer those who are loud and obnoxious. Skills *'Judo: '''Kaoru is somewhat near of a master of the modern martial art, surprisingly drawn to the competitive element of her classes, where the objective of the art is to ''throw or take-down, ''or force an opponent to submit with a joint-lock or choke hold. Despite her height and weight, various techniques and hand grasps of the art have made her capable of bringing down larger opponents, to the surprise of many who get to behold her ability in hand-to-hand combat. In spite of her ability, it is a skill she still has trouble valueing, though she is always praised by those around her. Trivia *She is fond of origami, and own many books pertaining to the art. With this she likes collecting various types of paper. *She likes to sew and knit, often the creator of her own garments. *Kaoru is a fan of ''anime, ''possessing boxsets and downloaded episodes of such before the Apocalypse, in which she eventually shares with Lyle Heffernan. Relationships Lyle Heffernan Considered her only friend at the beginning of the construction of Castra, Lyle and Kaoru bonded over what they were interested in, first meeting when Lyle came to ''Seventh Heaven for a drink. He took a liking to her quiet demeanor, though was rather troubled by the lack of respect she had for herself. Despite their similarities in interest, Lyle and Kaoru possessed entirely different idealogies. Where Lyle likes to look to the future by embracing the present, Kaoru always dwells on the past and keeps a tight grasp on her origins as well as her religion, often asking awkward questions to Lyle in which he immediatly withdraws from with another subject. Kaoru regards Lyle as an older brother, which is a feeling that is shared mutually with his sprightly need to call her "little sis." Gallery tumblr_n0itlgj0jf1rix52jo4_r1_400.jpg tumblr_n0itlgj0jf1rix52jo3_r1_400.jpg tumblr_n0itlgj0jf1rix52jo1_r1_400.jpg Kim Ji-Won-p1.jpg Kim Ji Won - InStyle Magazine August Issue 2013 (2).jpg tumblr_mv7e9lOEzV1scm9d0o5_r1_400.gif tumblr_n0nb8wAhXA1scm9d0o3_400.jpg tumblr_n0nb8wAhXA1scm9d0o4_400.jpg tumblr_n0nb8wAhXA1scm9d0o7_400.jpg tumblr_n0ie9hZLkO1siqvhio1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ka285tmT1tofymjo2_250.jpg tumblr_mwaa9qyg0z1sm75zjo1_500.gif tumblr_mv7e9lOEzV1scm9d0o4_r1_400.gif tumblr_mau9ftM0Ws1rohpl3.gif tumblr_mv7e9lOEzV1scm9d0o1_r3_400.gif Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:The Future Category:Human Category:Tifa's Mains